TeaBags
by SilentSleepingInTheCold
Summary: Harry and Draco have problems like any other relationship, the hot water can boil to a fury and simmer down to make something delightfully warm. HD slash.


Discalimer: Don't own Harry Potter

A/N HD Slash as always.. one of these days I gotta get myself interested in a different pairing. Seriously you'd think I could write something else! Ohwell, it has angst and it has fluff and it has a risky scene in there, not to bad I think. One of my stories, what else could you expect? One Shot.

Summary: Harry and Draco have problems like any other relationship, the hot water can boil to a fury and simmer down to make something delightfully warm.

* * *

_Boil water in a kettle._

Harry was fed up with Draco. He kept making plans without him, going off with Blaise or Pansy without telling him. Harry wondered sometimes if Draco was cheating on him. He hoped not, but how the hell could he tell? Draco was never around anymore.

Harry sat down on his couch; he was alone again. Harry had just come home to find Draco dressed nicely in fitting pants and shirt, telling him he was going out with Blaise and to 'not wait up for him' Who the hell did that to someone they loved?

Harry had come home from work expecting to spend time with his boyfriend, not be greeted by a sexy image that wasn't even meant for his to touch. Harry had sent him a scathing remark, showing his anger with Draco. "What you going to go marry Blaise now?"

"Now why would I do that?" Draco asked, before opening the door and closing it abruptly, as if it was fine to just leave. Harry was left at the flat to fume, and the more he fumed, the more he got pissed off.

Harry had asked Hermione and Ron over once, but Draco bailed out and went off with _his_ friends, leaving Harry to go to the restaurant alone with his friends. He was fed up, and if this didn't change, Harry was going to shake that little blonde till his eyes rolled to the back of his skull and he got the point.

They were a couple. They were not roommates, friends, they were lovers for fucks sake! If Draco didn't want to be a couple anymore, Harry would be fine to break it off and search for someone who wanted to do stuff with him, not just attempt to get into Harry's pants.

Harry wasn't even sure love could fix this problem, Draco had always been like this, and maybe it wasn't something he could change. Harry couldn't accept that though, he wanted a loyal bloody partner.

Draco wasn't including him in anything, ever. Was that being loyal? Because to Harry it was for from it.

_Put a teabag in a teapot_

Harry wasn't sure how to approach the problem. He was sitting in the coffee shop as he waited for his French vanilla to be made when he saw Draco sitting over in a corner with Pansy. Harry watched Draco, and felt angry and hurt.

Pansy and Draco were laughing, and Harry couldn't understand why Draco hadn't called him, or told he would be around. He knew Harry always went to this same shop at the same time.

"Here's your coffee Mr. French Vanilla right?" The boy at the counter said. Looking at him with a bright smile.

"Yeah, thanks Christopher." Harry said, picking up the hot drink and feeling it warm his hands. He paid the boy the amount of money he owed him.

"Lovely day outside isn't it?" Christopher asked, and Harry looked outside, it was a lovely day. Only it didn't seem so bright right now. The blue sky was a dark spot in Harry's upset thoughts.

"Yeah it is." Harry said halfheartedly. He didn't know why he felt like crying, this wasn't him.

"Something eatin' ya Mr. Potter?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it, I'll be back tomorrow." Harry said, a smile on his lips, as he thought about his French vanilla addictive.

Christopher let out a laugh, and Harry laughed about it to, because they both knew Harry loved French vanilla coffee. For a second Harry forgot his troubles with Draco, and while smiling at the young teenager missed Draco's very jealous glare at the two boys.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Mr. Potter." Christopher said, flashing another bright smile at him. Now remember, this is Harry, and he won't notice a boy or girl flirting with him in a miles radius.

"Okay, I'll be here." Harry replied, smiling a bit at their own little joke. It made the sky seem a little bluer. Harry took the coffee and ignoring Draco and Pansy's table he walked out of the shop, hoping Draco didn't notice that Harry had seem him earlier.

He was still upset with him about the past few weeks, he wasn't about to confront him in front of people where he could cause I really big scene.

_Pour the hot water into the teapot_

Harry came home to his flat that day to a very angry Draco. He looked at Draco's burning gray eyes and knew something was wrong. It wasn't until Draco attacked him, literally.

It was a furious passion Harry felt when he was knocked down to the floor with Draco on top of him, tearing off his shirt and ripping the buttons open. "Draco what the hell?" Harry tried to ask, confusion set in his mind when Draco simply glared at him and tore off his pants.

Draco kissed his neck, sucking and biting painfully. "Ow Draco! What the hell are you doing!" Harry cried out, surprised at how angry and rough Draco was being. He didn't mind it but there was such fury behind this he couldn't tell what the problem was.

"Erasing any memories of that little bastard. You're MINE!" Draco screamed, pushing Harry's boxers down to the floor quickly. Harry looked at him in confusion for a moment then it came. Christopher.

"Wow I was begging to think you didn't care, what with all those night outs with Blaise." Harry snapped back, trying to push Draco off him. Draco wouldn't have any of it, and pinned his hands over his head on the hard floor, rubbing his pants in with Harry's cock.

"It's different, Blaise is straight. That boy was making eyes at you and you were indulging him!" Draco screamed, Harry cringed because some neighbors were sure to hear this fight. Tension from the last few weeks had finally arose.

"I wasn't indulging him! He was brightening up the day you had destroyed because you never tell me what you're doing anymore! I feel like we're never together anymore Draco! Maybe I should go and sleep with Christopher, at least he'd care." Harry knew it was an empty suggestion, he only wanted Draco, but he was so damn pissed right now.

Draco's eyes flashed, and if possible, he dug his nails into Harry's wrists harder, and bent down and bit Harry's over sensitized nipple. Harry let out a squeal, yes a squeal, it hurt! "The hell you will Harry Potter. The hell you will."

"Get off me." Harry growled, moving his hips to get Draco to topple to the side. Draco was going to have none of it and slammed Harry's body back to the floor. Harry cried out as he felt the bruise start on his hip, and felt his eyes mist with pain.

Draco only glared at him. "Draco, if you don't want me to walk out of this flat forever I suggest you get off me right now. "Harry threatened, his eyes getting mistier by the second.

Draco let go of his arms, and got off him, moving to the second bedroom they never used and slammed the door shut. Harry was left bruised on the floor and softly crying.

_Let steep for two to five minutes._

Harry had woken up the next day to find the flat deserted. He sighed and whispered, "It was good while it lasted."

Harry went to take a shower, washing every bit of his body and trying to melt into the water. He didn't want to go to work today, so he called in sick. He'd go down to the coffee shop and talk to Christopher.

At least one thing could make his life seem worthwhile.

Harry was about to get his coat on when the door opened and Draco walked though it. His face was tearstained, and Harry could only look at him as if he were not real. "I thought you left me." Harry whispered.

Harry didn't know how Draco heard him but he heard him. "You're mine Potter, only mine, And I suspect you want to go to the coffee shop for that damned French vanilla stuff. But if pretty boy so much as gives you one wink I will castrate him." Draco growled.

Harry looked at his boyfriend, and raised an eyebrow. "You're coming with me?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"Of course, I'm you're boyfriend, not that pansy ass idiot. And if I have to nail it to you skull, I will. I love you dumb ass." Draco snapped, looking rather upset at having to confess his feeling.

Harry didn't want to smile, but he couldn't help it. Draco had made him the happiest guy on earth just now. Even if the moment had been a bit ruined with being called a dumb ass.

Harry and Draco apparated to the coffee shop, where Harry ordered his French Vanilla and Draco sent Christopher death glares. They didn't have the greatest relationship at time, but that they could work on.

The loved each other at the end of the day.

_Pour the tea into a cup and serve._

Review! If you didn't get the instructions to making tea and how it goes with this one shot, then read the Summary again :P


End file.
